


Closer

by avalonlights



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Episode: s02e02 Trick or Treat Freak, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonlights/pseuds/avalonlights
Summary: An imagining of Steve and Billy ending up... closer... at Tina's Halloween party.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> For the Harringrove Week of Love 2021 day 1 prompt "sexual tension."


End file.
